


Stuck On Delta Vega

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stuck On Delta Vega

You and the only other person not to be stationed somewhere are playing short straw. Lt. Yoko says "Okay you know the rules whoever picks the short straw is assigned to the frozen planet. You ready Lieutenant Commander Lewis?" The Lieutenant Commander nods "You ready Commander Thorn?" You nod. "Yes I'm ready." You close your eyes and shoot up a prayer to whatever god is listening that you don't draw the short straw. You let out a breath and you both pick a straw. You compare them. You got the short straw "Damnit." You sigh. "Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Lewis you get to go to the tropical planet. And I get to go to the frozen planet." Then suddenly you remember why you were drawing straws in the first place. One planet was frozen and the other was a tropical planet that everything even the water was poisonous unless you were a native. You smirk "On second thought Lt. Commander Lewis good luck. I'm glad I got the frozen planet." "What?" He looks at me confused. "What do you mean good luck?" "I just remembered that Tropical planet... everything including the water is poisonous to you because you're not a native. So good luck. All I got to deal with is freezing temperatures." You smile and walk away taking your assignment PADD from Lt. Yoko's hands. You sign your name and hand it back to him. "Wish you luck with your 5 months on that planet. I'll be cruising through my 5 months." You laugh and head to the shuttle bringing you to the USS Republic which will get as close to your frozen destination as possible and beam you and your supplies down next to the station. You get aboard the USS Republic and are directed to the transported room. You walk in and your eyes widen "I'm bringing all this stuff?" "Yes Commander Thorn." "Why?" "The two who have already been on the planet a month requested more supplies. You have enough for you and them for the 5 months you will be there." "And how long will they be there?" "I don't know Mam." You nod "Alright. Are we close?" "About 5 minutes from atmo." You nod and hold on for entry. You enter and the ensign says "Are you ready?" "Are you beaming me outside or inside the station?" "We're trying to get you inside but you might end up outside. The station gives off a signal that doesn't allow our transmitters to be used properly." "Then don't shoot for inside. I could end up inside a wall. Just place me down right outside the door." "Yes Mam." You roll your eyes at being called Mam, but at least this one isn't calling you Sir. "Beam me down Ensign." He hits the controls and now you're freezing. You shiver as all the supplies land next to you. You shiver again and open the door. You look around "Hello? Anyone?" Now you hear boots and someone running towards you. They come into view and it's a Roylan from Planet Royla. You didn't know any Roylan were in Starfleet. They come right up to you. "Hello I'm Commander Thorn I've been stationed here. I could use some help bringing in the supplies that came with me." He just nods and pulls your hand towards inside more. He's like the size of a 4 year old. It's cute. He pulls out to where you see a man napping with a scarf over his face. The Roylan let's got of my hand and pushes on the man's leg. "Wha? I'm sleeping." The Roylan just pushes his leg again. The man finally pulls the scarf off his face and sits up "What do ye want wee man I'm napping." Then the man sees you. You raise an eyebrow. "Well sorry to interrupt your nap, but I'm Commander Thorn. I've been assigned here for 5 months possibly more depending if they forget about me or not." The mans eyes widen at actually seeing you now. He clears his throat "Oh it's no problem lassie. Well I'm Montgomery Scott or Scotty and wee man here is Keenser. He's a..." "He's a Roylan yes I'm familiar. I'm an engineer by trade but I studied all races and their languages while at the Academy. Now I need help bringing in the supplies they sent me with" Mr. Scott gets up and follows you to the outside door. You, Mr. Scott, and Keenser bring in everything and put it away. "Thank you Mr. Scott and Keenser for the help." "Please Commander Thorn call me Scotty." You nod "Alright but only if you stop calling me Commander Thorn, that just makes me think my father is behind me." "Then what should I call ye lass?" "My first name is Jean." "Then I'll call ye Jean lass." You smile at how is sounds coming out in his accent. "Well now can you show me to my room?" "Sure. There's so many rooms here ye can even take yer pick." You nod "Alright." You pick the one between Scotty's and Keenser's rooms. You thought it would be better if all your rooms were close. You fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. "Wake up Jean." "Five more minutes." "It's yer shift lassie." "ugh" You yawn and sit up looking at Scotty. You've been here a month now. You get out of bed "Alright I'm up you can go now." He smiles "Alright lass." He just turns and exits the room. You yawn and get dressed. You're in jeans, a long sleeve, and a warm hoodie. You pull on your fingerless gloves and your combat boots as well. You yawn again and pull your hood on. You walk out and Scotty is there holding out a warm cup of hot chocolate for you. "Aww you know me so well." He smiles "Of course lassie ye've been here a month." You yawn again "Yeah but Keenser still hasn't warmed up to me yet." "He'll get there lassie don't ye worry. Took him almost a year to warm up to me at the academy" You nod. You wrap the blanket around you and sit down at the console. "Alright you head to bed I'll see you in the morning." "Stay warm it's gonna be the coldest night we've had so far, Keenser sneezed on the heat modular again." You sigh and nod "Okay I've got the blanket, so I should be fine Scotty. Now go get some sleep. I want you out here for your 8am shift." He rolls his eyes and heads to his room. You're 4 hours into your shift and it's freezing cold. Even the blanket isn't warm enough. You turn when you hear footsteps. It's Keenser wrapped in a big blanket heading towards you. You smile at him "What are you doing out here little man?" He just says "Cold" Then he proceeds to climb into your lap and snuggle in. You wrap the blankets around you both and hold keenser like a child. He falls asleep once he's settled. You must have fallen asleep too with the added warmth, because you come to when you hear a camera click. You blink open your eyes and see Scotty there with a Padd pointed at you. You look down and see Keenser is still sleeping in your arms. You yawn. "So how did you sleep Scotty?" "I didn't sleep very well I was too cold." "So was Keenser. He came to me about 4am saying he was cold. Climbed right into my lap and fell asleep. I guess he warmed up to me both literally and figuratively." Scotty laughs at that which makes Keenser stir. He sits up and rubs his eyes, just like a little kid waking up. "Morning little one. Did you sleep okay?" He nods. He hugs you and gets off your lap dragging his blanket with him. He goes back to his room. You smile at his retreating form. "So what's tonight temperature supposed to be like?" "Colder than last nights." You sigh "Great" "Ye know lassie I could keep ye warm tonight." You blush "I don't know what you mean." "Oh come on lassie ye know what I'm talkin about." You smile "Of course I do silly I'm just debating it." "What's to debate?" "Well what if we don't work out? I mean we work together and we're stuck here until further notice." "But what if we do?" You smile "Yes but is that chance worth risking our beautiful friendship for?" "I think it is Jean." You smile. You stand up and kiss Scotty on the lips. "Then I will see you tonight." He looks shocked but smiles. "Aye ye will." You've now been dating Scotty for 4 months and have been on this planet for 5 months. Scotty and Keenser have been here 6. There is no sign so far that Starfleet is coming to get you. You yawn and snuggle more into Scotty's arms. "I'm freezing. Why is it this damn cold in here?" "Keenser sneezed on the heat modular again." "Ugh. I told him if he's sick don't go nowhere near the heat modular. He broke it the same way the last two times." "I know gràdh but wee man doesn't listen." You smile "I know sometimes I think he's like a toddler." "Aye he's yer toddler ye treat him like one." "Well he let's me so..." "I know gràdh I know. I'm just teasing ye." You hit his shoulder "Don't tease me or I'll do it back and you hate when I tease you." His eyes widen "No! Please don't tease me gràdh." You smile "Oh alright but only because you call me love in Scottish-Gaelic." "I'll call ye gràdh anytime ye like if it keeps me from yer teasing." You smile "That's right fear me. Fear is good." You smile and kiss his lips. Suddenly you and Scotty have Keenser landing on you. "Get up." He shakes your arms. You roll your eyes and smile at how much like a toddler Keenser is sometimes. You sit up and pull Keenser down below you and start to tickle him. He can't stop laughing. "Stoooop!" He laughs out "Well what did I tell you would happen if you jumped on us while we were in bed again? I told you this would happen." Keenser is still laughing. "Alright gràdh I think ye should stop. He might sneeze on ye if ye keep doing that." You stop and pull Keenser into a hug. He hugs back still smiling. Then he gets off the bed and waits for you to get out of bed. You roll your eyes and get out "There little one I'm out of bed." He stares at you. "I promise I won't go back to bed." Keenser points to Scotty. You smile and ask "You want him out of bed too?" Keenser nods. You smile and pull Scotty out of bed. "See we're both out of bed and won't be going back okay?" He nods and runs out of the room. You roll your eyes "Alright honey I guess it's time for us to get ready for the day, Keenser's orders." You laugh and start to get dressed. Scotty is just watching you. "Stop watching me and get dressed. It's your shift at the console next while keenser fixes the hallway lights and I work on fixing the heat modular. Again." He sighs and gets dressed. "Really you're wearing that scarf again?" "What I like this scarf." You roll your eyes "Alright, but you better not be napping with that scarf over your face again if I come in." He smiles "Of course not gràdh I'm a professional." "Mmm-hmm that's why the last 9 times you wore that I didn't find you napping with it over your face." He blushes. You roll your eyes and give him a kiss "Well I do gotta admit you're cute when you're napping." He smiles and kisses you again. "And so are ye gràdh" You roll your eyes and push him out the door "Just go do your shift." "Yer the boss gràdh" You smile and roll your eyes yet again. You're a commander whilst Scotty is a Lieutenant Commander and Keenser is a Lieutenant, so you are the commanding officer on this planet. You smile and head to fix the heat once again. You hear the outside door open. You know Keenser isn't strong enough to open it by himself and Scotty is at the Control Panel. You poke your head around the corner to where Keenser's fixing the lights. "Keenser go see who it is." He nods and starts to run to the door. You stand up and wipe your hands on your pants. You don't realize you've got some grease smudged on your cheek. You turn and head to met Keenser and what looks to be two men walking down the hallway. They take off their hoods when they see you. The older one says "You are Jean Thorn." "Yes and who are you?" "I am Spock." "And him?" "James T. Kirk" "You from Starfleet?" "Sorta." You roll your eyes at his answer "Oh alright, but you get to explain that to him." You point to Scotty sleeping in the chair with the scarf over his face yet again. Keenser pushes his leg. "Wha?" Keenser pushes his leg again. Scotty sits up and takes the scarf off his face. Then he starts with a rant when he sees them "You realize how unacceptable this is?" Spock says "Fascinating!" Scotty continues without hearing him "Okay, I'm sure you're just doing your job, but could you not have come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal! And I know exactly what's going on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing! For something that was clearly an accident!" Spock says seeming pleased "You are Montgomery Scott." Of course James asks "You know him?" " Aye, that's me, ye're in the right place unless there's another hard-working, equally starved Starfleet officer around besides her." He says pointing at me. Keenser says "Me." "Get aff! Shut up! You don't eat anything! Ye can eat like, a bean, and yer done. I'm talking about food. Real food." Scotty stands up "Well yer here now so Thank You. So where is it?" Spock just asks "You are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?" Scotty answers "That's what I'm talking about! How do you think I wound up here? Had a little debate with my instructor on relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a... like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system - which is easy, by the way - I could do it with a life form. So, I tested it out on Admiral Archer's prized beagle." James asks "Wait, I know that dog. What happened to it?"Scotty answers "I'll tell you when it reappears. Ahem. I don't know, I do feel guilty about that." Then Spock asks "What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that is is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?" "I think if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it." "The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." "I'm s... Wha... It... Are you from the future?" James answers "Yeah, he is. I'm not." Scotty just answers the first thing that pops into his mind "Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?" You laugh at that. That was when things started to change. They explain their situation to us. You just listen as Scotty talks. "Except, the thing is, even if I believed you, right, where you're from, what I've done - which I don't, by the way - you're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster than light, without a proper receiving pad." You tell Keenser "Get off there!" as Scotty says "It's not a climbing frame!" Scotty turns to future Spock and continues talking "The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." Spock sits and writes on a paper. You and Scotty ask "What's that?" "Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming." Scotty whispers to you "He's out of it" Scotty and you read the equation. "Imagine that!" Scotty says "It never occurred to me to think of Space as the thing that was moving!" You both set it up and you, Scotty, and Jim get on the beaming pads. Keenser tries to get on Scotty's. Scotty keeps pushing him off. You say "Keenser?" He looks at you "We'll be back for you I promise little one, but for now you can't come with us." He looks so sad. You swear you hear him whimper as you three are beamed away. You land and look around. You can't believe that worked. "Wow Scotty I can't believe that worked." You look around and only see Jim talking to himself. "Scotty?" You hear pounding. "Crap." You guys follow him then you see the override. You override it and he falls to the ground. You rush to him and kiss him "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He just smiles "It worked gràdh it really worked." You roll your eyes and smile. "yes it did." Then things got a little interesting and you were brought to the bridge. You're looking at the ship and it's all quiet then Scotty goes and says "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting! " Which of course makes you laugh and everyone stares at you two. That was how you're lives changed and how you, Scotty, and Keenser came to work on the USS Enterprise. You still work there to this day. Even through everything you and Scotty have stayed together. Now you have Keenser and Kevin who are like little sons to you, since you can't have any of your own, and have been married to Scotty since that first return to earth after being stuck on Delta Vega.


End file.
